


Too-Sweet Apples

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Crack, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier is dumb, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, by a leshen, geralt's fucking enamored by his dumbass bard lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: Jaskier gets adopted by a Leshen, and Geralt is a tired, tired boyfriend.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, jaskier & leshen :)
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 14
Kudos: 270





	Too-Sweet Apples

“Jaskier,” Geralt whispers, voice low and frozen at the edge of camp. He’s just returned from a hunt, black eyes fading to grey-white and amber, not quite clear yet. The bright of the campfire makes his eyes hurt, Cat still lingering, not that that’s his greatest worry right now.

Jaskier looks up at him from where he’s laid on the Leshen’s lap, the creature’s body dwarfing his own, while its vines slither between his fingertips and braid clovers and wildflowers from its bark skin into the bard’s hair. Geralt raises his sword, “Don’t move.” Jaskier rolls his eyes, straightening in the Leshen’s lap and leaning up to reach its ear, presumably, and whisper.

The Leshen’s glowing brown eyes train on Geralt and his raised sword, calmly looking at him as Jaskier talks; Geralt’s much too focused on the threat to sparse out what the bard’s telling it—

_ “Namorado?” _ Its voice is gravelly, like pebbles bumping against one another in poorman’s knucklebones. Geralt takes another step forward, tense. It's a danger—

_ “Namorado do filho?”  _ It looks to Jaskier for comforation, who grins, nods before settling back into the Leshen’s lap. The Leshen itself relaxes, as best as a walking, talking, magical tree-like humanoid can.

“Put that sword down, Geralt, you’re being rude.” Geralt growls, dumbfounded and worried in equal measure. Jaskier huffs, “I’ve been adopted! Come meet my friend slash father, I’ve been telling him how wonderful you are all evening, and now you go threaten him? How rude—”

Damn Geralt and his too-lovable, moronic boyfriend.

_ “Jaskier,” _ really, how does Geralt end up in these situations? The witcher doesn’t notice the vine creep up behind him till it wraps around his waist, another flicking his sword out of his hand. He kicks as the Leshen brings him to Jaskier’s side, settling him in front of it and his bard, vines holding firm. 

“You must be so hungry after a hunt, dear heart, here, let me—” the Leshen grumbles under its breath, easing its grip as to not crush Geralt and still keep him in place; and no, it is absolutely  _ not _ comfortable and Geralt is very much indeed not okay with slipping into a nap, cushioned by vines as he is. 

_ “Espera,” _ the Leshen mumbles before Jaskier climbs out of his lap and towards their pack. Fruits blossom on its skin, cherries and apples, as well as peaches, Jaskier’s personal favorite. 

“Ooh, yes! Thank you, Ser Leshen.” 

_ “Papá.”  _

“Papá!” Jaskier happily bites into his peach, holding an apple out to a still-bound Geralt. As soon as Geralt bites into it, he lets go. 

Damn Geralt and his too-lovable, moronic boyfriend indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> a million thank to @winter-fir for helping me out with the Portuguese!!


End file.
